


Time

by FuntasticFrost



Series: Hijack Ficlets [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Humans expire.





	Time

The sky is faded in a pretty way—it usually is up here, above the Arctic Circle. The clouds are thin and delicate, fragile. Jack watches the sun dip below the white peaks, and he soaks up the sight, for once, instead of running off to the next adventure. He wants to have something to remember.

A powerful, frigid gust of wind blows Hiccup’s hair out of his eyes, and the dying light seems to sink into his skin. He rubs his gloved hands together, but he doesn’t complain about the cold. He never does. He’s nice like that.

The day is almost over. Jack has to get Hiccup home before dark so he doesn’t freeze to death, but he isn’t ready to leave yet. The end of one day only leads to another. Another day, another month, another year.

Time. He used to have too much of it, but now he can’t get enough. He wants all the time in the world to fly and smile and laugh and run and scream and kiss and _live._

Twilight shadows eclipse Hiccup’s face. Humans expire. He doesn’t have enough time.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Hiccup says, tightening his scarf around his neck.

Jack, busy memorizing the pattern of freckles painted across the bridge of his nose, doesn’t even blink. “Like what?”

“Like I’m already dead,” he says, taking his hand and pulling him back down from where he’s floating.

Jack’s bare feet sink into the snow. “Okay.”

And he is okay. Hiccup isn’t going anywhere for now and neither is the chance to feel alive. He has more time.

“Okay.” Hiccup smiles, and the sun drops.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to rant about my personal relationship with this fandom for a moment.
> 
> When I was young and confused and depressed and dissociating, one of the only things I could hold on to was my love for these movies. Everything around me was confusing and overwhelming, so the simplicity of childhood animations grounded me. I didn’t care that I was “too old” because I was desperate for anything that would make me feel better. The imaginary relationship between these two dorks gave me a break from my deteriorating mental health throughout my teenage years. I projected myself onto these characters and found solace in making them entirely my own. Now, even though I’m older and moving on to new interests, I can’t forget the years I spent constantly daydreaming about these two worlds. I know I’ll forever find happiness in winter and pine forests and mountains and ocean cliffs and gray, rocky beaches. Even after I’ve completely grown up, my creative career will always be heavily influenced by these films. They mean more to me than I’m sure anyone ever thought they could, and I’m so grateful I had them to help me survive the worst of my adolescent mental illness. To the original creators of both movies and everyone who has ever been involved in the fandom, thank you.


End file.
